gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Supplies/Sell Missions
There are multiple different ways of delivering stock created by Supplies in the Gunrunning business in Grand Theft Auto Online. Description Once the player has created stock from gathered supplies, they are able to export it to buyers. The sell missions work very similar to Motorcycle Club's Business sell missions, while the structure is essentially the same as Special Cargo sell missions. The missions vary in structure, however they all involve dropping and delivering packages across Blaine County and/or Los Santos. In all but one scenarios, the player is given 15 minutes to deliver all stock. 30 minutes are given in the exception. The difficulty and length of the mission is dependent on the amount of supplies sold. If the player sells under $175,000 (base selling amount, fully upgraded bunker. 125,000 when not upgraded at all.) worth of stock, they will be able to complete the mission on their own, while if they sell more, more players will be required, similar to other organisation selling missions. The player is able to sell stock to either Blaine County or Los Santos - as Los Santos is further away, the amount of money made is 50% higher than that of the base (Blaine County) amount, for example, $100,000 worth of stock will sell for $150,000 in Los Santos, although the mission may take slightly longer, especially if more than $100,000 worth of stock is sold, or if multiple drops are required. The amount of money made depends on the amount of stock created. Cash will still be rewarded if some, but not all, stock is delivered, and additional bonuses apply if all stock is delivered in busy GTA Online sessions. Sell Missions Phantom Wedge The stock for delivery may be transferred into a semi-trailer attached to a Phantom Wedge. Once the player exits the Bunker, the truck will be located just outside, ready for delivery. While the mission has no initial threats, after traveling a short amount of distance away from the bunker, the player will be given a 3-star wanted level, and police will quickly begin to give chase. This wanted level cannot be removed and the driver of the truck must use its ability wisely. The police will give up when near the delivery location. The Phantom Wedge is much stronger than regular gameplay, being immune to at least 2 explosions, giving the player a slight advantage against tailing enemies, however, the collision resistance remains the same, and once the engine begins to emit white smoke, the driver will be given a reminder on how to detach the trailer in case the truck is destroyed completely. Also, the trailer has a limited amount of health, and can be destroyed by explosions or if it drowns. The mission is not limited to the Phantom Wedge and the player is able to use a different truck if preferred, even the MOC's cab. They are also able to use the Cargobob to transport the trailer, and it will not despawn unless time runs out. Using a Cargobob, if owned, is heavily recommended if the truck is destroyed, as the need to find another semi-trailer may waste time. Upon dropping off at the location, a cutscene showing a Cargobob landing and collecting the trailer from the truck will be shown. An alternative version of the cutscene without the attached semi-truck plays if the trailer is delivered without the truck attached. The CEO/MC President is rewarded with the full-sale price after the mission. This mission is typically given when low levels of stock are sold, and usually doesn't require the assistance of another player. However, at higher levels, two trucks will be provided. After the Arena War update, the Phantom Wedge will no longer take damage from ramming vehicles, hence the difficulty is slightly lowered. Insurgent Stock will be held by 2-3 unarmed Insurgents. This means that it will only happen if selling a medium level of stock. The insurgents come equipped with a signal jammer, which will prevent NPC enemies from showing up and will disrupt the global signal from other players, as long as the Insurgents given stick together on a close radius. No matter how many insurgents, the area for the signal jammer to work seems to be the same, increasing difficulty for more vehicles in one sale. Once the vehicles are left in the last point, all players must leave the area for the sale to finish. Insurgent Pick-Up Customs ambushed by Merryweather Up to three Insurgent Pick-Up Customs will be provided to deliver weaponry to five points, where each will be attacked by Merryweather troops with Sanchez bikes, Mesas, Insurgent Pick-Ups, and in locations 4-5, Buzzards. Attacks start once the weapons are dropped. Each of the Insurgent Pick-Up sale vehicles must make it to the drop-off point given and each Merryweather unit eliminated, or the next point won't be given. Global Signal jammers are provided at each point, as long as none of the trucks leave. During the final ambush, the vehicles are locked and only the turret is usable. Once all enemies are defeated, everyone must leave the area to conclude the sale. Insurgent Pick-Up Customs A rather easy mission. Up to 3 vehicles will be provided, and the players must simply drive the vehicles to the destination to complete the sale. Unlike the Merryweather ambush, each Insurgent can have a different drop-off point. Once all Insurgents are delivered, the sale ends. Each insurgent only needs to be delivered to one location. The sale is similar to the Phantom Wedge example otherwise. Dune FAV The player is provided with a Dune FAV that has been modified with a passenger operated 7.62 mm Minigun and Proximity Mines. The same four drop-off points are given to each vehicle, free tackle in any order the players like. Once arriving at a drop-off and dropping off the weapons, the vehicle will be chased by Los Santos Triads in dubsta2s, if signed as a CEO/VIP, or the Lost MC in motorcycles if the mission is played as a Motorcycle Club President. They are very easy to take out since they are unlikely to avoid the proximity mines. When a vehicle's four drop-offs have been reached and the product dropped, a 5th drop-off will be revealed. Once arrived at the final drop-off, the players must leave the area to conclude the sale. Marshall The player is provided with a Marshall to drop the weapons into the steep hills of the country. With the vehicle's extensive off-road abilities, this should prove extremely easy. Although after each drop, Buzzards with side gunners will attack the trucks (They don't use homing missiles). The sale is mostly similar to the Dune FAV one otherwise. At the last drop, a Cargobob will take the truck in a cutscene. The Mission will provide 1-3 trucks. Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V Category:Organizations Category:Missions in GTA Online: Gunrunning Category:DLC Missions in GTA Online